


So Pretty In Red

by Slytherkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Drawble, Gift!Fic, Happy Birthday!, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherkins/pseuds/Slytherkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Remus arrange something special for Severus' big day.</p>
<p>Birthday gift!drabble/drawble</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Pretty In Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evan Glaser](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Evan+Glaser).



“So...You’ve simply tied a bow to something I already own?” Severus asked, sounding thoroughly unimpressed despite the way his eyes hungrily swept the scene before him.

“Yeah, well. The fun is in unwrapping it. Besides, I thought I might help,” Harry purred, coming up behind him and slipping his arms around the Potions Master to run his palms firmly up the man’s torso on their way to Severus’ collar. He made short work of the fastening on Severus’ cloak and peeled it off him, then peeked over the man’s shoulder so they could both survey Severus’ gift.

Harry thought it was a fine present, himself. He had certainly enjoyed wrapping it; though the ribbon hung a bit loose now as the gift in question had had time to calm itself as they had waited for Severus to come home. Harry still thought it was pretty.

“I'm not convinced this was really done with me in mind,” Severus drawled dismissively, hands rising nonetheless to slowly and methodically work open the row of buttons down his front. “The bow isn’t even green for gods’ sake.”

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to repress a grin as he pulled out his wand and waved it at the man stretched out on their mattress. The bright Gryffindor red of the satin ribbon decorating him changed to Slytherin green, starting at the tips and bleeding its way slowly through the knot and loops, then up the criss-cross decorating Remus’ now-soft shaft, then finally round and round the base, saturating the still-snug ring around his bollocks. The corner of Severus’ mouth twitched up approvingly as the green then also tinted the silky gag that gently stretched the werewolf’s lips before spreading to the identical strips that blindfolded him and bound the man’s wrists together and secured them to the bed.  

As he watched the transition, Severus finished divesting himself of his waistcoat and shirt, tossing them aside before taking a careful seat on the bed. “ _That’s_ more like it,” he said in a low, smooth voice, his fingers reaching out to skate over his 'present', fondling all his favourite scars.

He was secretly rather pleased. Remus rarely acquiesced to this level of submission. It was usually Harry they two shared in this way. As visions of past loveliness drifted through Severus’ memory, the young man featured in them became naked and stretched out on the bed beside their bound lover, tracing a swirling pattern with his fingertip across Remus’ chest, feathering round and round a taut nipple and causing the man to stir for the first time as he arched into the touch with a soft moan around his gag. It made such a pretty picture.

“All of your favourite toys are already laid out on the dresser,” Harry whispered, his fingers splayed over Remus’ bare stomach as he leaned toward Severus. The man met him halfway for a long, thorough kiss directly over his prize. “Happy Birthday,” the young man smiled against Severus’ lips, producing a riding crop from seemingly nowhere and handing it to the man.

Severus took it with a slow grin that shifted into a wicked smirk as he brushed the tip of the thing down the underside of Remus’ chin, over his Adam’s apple, and then slowly down his chest to his stomach; just firmly enough to tickle --for now-- making the man writhe slightly in his bonds. Severus chuckled.

“Yes. I think it will be _very_ happy,” he rasped, his voice tight with anticipation. "Thank you," he smiled. And then he bent down and took hold of the end of the now-green ribbon with his teeth and tugged it sharply.       

 


End file.
